


The Prince who Loved

by awesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu
Summary: Hinata is a well-known Prince in his town, therefore he would often find himself being pressured. One day, Hinata couldn't take it and ran away from the castle, wanting to take a break, wanted some fresh air.All he wanted was some fresh air.But instead he got confronted by a spirit fox.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	The Prince who Loved

**Author's Note:**

> twitter saw this first haha

“Who are you?” Hinata inquired. 

“My prince,” said the fox spirit, bowing, “I am Miya Atsumu, a prince in my own small place. I have loved you long and seen ya quite often, for I have the spirit gift of making myself invisible. I’d conceal myself longer from ya but for that present sorrow of yers however, I’d like to be yer comfort and assistance, a spirit and prince, and the person who’s been in love with ya for the past 7 years.”

With that, Miya transformed. Hinata was overcome with the feeling of amazement mingled with fear. Miya was standing before him, ever so handsome and charming. 

“My prince,” Miya frowned upon Hinata’s stiffened state, “why do ya look so frightened, are ya afraid of me?”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Hinata said. “I’m afraid of the place you came from.”

“My prince, my place may be amongst the things which are now dead and gone, and only shall you enter it no more till after yer burial. But I am—“ Miya slowly, but carefully, took Hinata’s hand in his, placing it flat right above his broad chest, “—alive, your highness”

Hinata stared at the spirit, his sorrows now long forgotten. Feeling the beating heart that seemed to beat faster and faster by every growing second.

“Tell me, is it wrong that I feel safe around you, Miya-san?” 

“What are you implying, my prince?”

“You have been stalking me for seven years,” Hinata pointed out, causing Miya to flush a bright red, “for all i know, you might have seen something you shouldn’t have.”

If Miya’s cheeks were red before, now it’s redder, very red, than ever.

“I—“

“Thank you, Miya-san, for being my guardian angel.”

Miya smiled. “There was never a day you were not in trouble, my prince.” 

It was Hinata’s time now to blush. 

“I-It’s not my fault that my body wouldn’t move how I wanted it to.”

“Then—“ Miya took Hinata’s hands off from his chest and held it gently, securing it in both his bigger ones, “—let me take care of that body, Shouyou-kun.”

It was the first time Hinata has ever met someone as kind. Hinata and Miya grew closer day by day. And soon, Miya’s name became Hinata Atsumu. 

Everyday, every time, each moment they had spent with each other was precious. Shouyou learned how annoying Atsumu could be, Shouyou also learned that Atsumu has a short temper and learned that food was the fastest way to cure it, all thanks to his twin brother. 

Shoyou smiled, clenching his fist that laid right above his heart, looking at the cruel sky with teary eyes.

“𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤𝙙𝙖𝙮, 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨. 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙪.”

“Thank you,” Shouyou said, finally glancing down at the grave, “'Tsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an osahina fic bUT HEY HEY HEY looky here !! ldhskdg xD


End file.
